vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Atropus
|-|Atropus= |-|Aspect= Summary A primordial force, Atropus once was an entity in the primeval void that existence sprung from. In order for the multiverse to take shape there must be an act of death so that other life is created. With this being's death sprung the Gods who shaped reality. However this did not fully kill Atropus, who instead became the afterbirth of creation. The antithesis of the gods, Atropus draws its power from the infinite void of the Negative Energy plane. Atropus' goal is to undo its first and greatest mistake. It moves around the universe, destroying everything in its path until it eventually destroys all mortal life therefore erasing the gods, and so itself, from the multiverse. Power and Stats Tier: Likely High 6-A | 5-C Name: Atropus Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Unknown Age: Existed before time was established Classification: Elder Evil Powers and Abilities: Large Size (Type 0, 32 feet in height), Reality Warping, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Immortality (Type 1, 7, and possibly 8; Atropus cannot die so long as the Plane of Negative Energy exists and provides him with continuous weaponized energy- this plane has enough of said energy to wipe out all life in the multiverse over time), Telepathy, Non-Physical Interaction, Truesight (Lets him see through illusions, natural and magical illusions, know the original form of shapeshifters, and see souls and concepts), Magic, Omnilingualism, Death Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Plant Manipulation (Can kill plants by touching them), Statistics Reduction (Can drain energy and stamina), Summoning, Necromancy, Creation, Sound Manipulation, Malefic properties (As an Elder Evil, Atropus can nullify divine magic and can cripple Gods despite being much weaker than they are). Resistances to the following: Shapeshifting, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Fire Manipulation | All previous to a higher degree. Large Size (Type 5, 500 miles in diameter), Immortality (Type 1, 7) Attack Potency: Likely Multi-Continent level (Atropus sheds the Atropal abomination as it moves, so its aspect should be comparable if not stronger than other Abominations) | Moon level (Generated this much kinetic energy) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Far above people who can avoid the spell Call Lightning and can tag individuals with the evasion feat). | High Hypersonic (Can move at 40,000 feet per second or Mach 35) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Can push at least 1,393 metric tons and lift at least 278 metric tons) | Class P ' 'Striking Strength: Likely Multi-Continent Class | Moon Class Durability: Likely Multi-Continent level | Multi-Continent level (Its GBE falls in this tier) Stamina: Limitless (As an undead primordial being Atropus and its avatar have virtually limitless stamina) Range: Extended melee range due to size, varies from several meters to thousands of meters with various spells. Thousands of kilometers with Malefic properties. Interplanetary with Restless Dead | Hundreds of Kilometers. Thousands of kilometers with Malefic properties. Interplanetary with Restless Dead Intelligence: At least Genius (Has an Intelligence rating of 25 when 18 is considered genius) Weaknesses: If its avatar is slain Atropus will leave the planet its attacking. Large amounts of Positive Energy can weaken its avatar Key: Aspect | Moonlet Note: As an Elder Evil Atropus possess a special ability called Malefic properties which allows it to weaken Divine beings, affect them with its powers, and nullify their powers. The strongest people it can affect is on the 2-A scale. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepaths Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Death Users Category:Fire Users Category:Plant Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Summoners Category:Necromancers Category:Creation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Planets Category:Geniuses Category:Genderless Characters Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters